


Blue Moon

by ash_rigby



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work
Genre: AMAB nonbinary character, Aliens, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Cardiophilia, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Exophilia, Frottage, Hemipenis, Mutual Masturbation, Nonbinary Character, Other, Tentacle Dick, big ol crocodile alien, two Dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_rigby/pseuds/ash_rigby
Summary: Kainoa's alien boyfriend, Maxim, has brought them to his home world to take in a festival dedicated to one of the planet's moons. After enjoying the festivities, he has suggested stealing away to a nearby lake for a swim. Little does he know, Kainoa has been stretched around a butt plug all night and is more than ready to take it out to be stuffed with something else.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Nonbinary Character
Kudos: 28





	Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

> The human in this story is explicitly an AMAB (assigned male at birth) nonbinary individual who uses they/them pronouns. Words for male genitals are used for them, but they are not a man and any suggestion of that in the comments is not welcome. This piece is not intended to fetishize trans/nonbinary people (I’m a nonbinary trans person), so any comments found using transphobic slurs or otherwise trans-fetishistic language will be removed. 
> 
> Also, this work contains a significant part which involves cardiophilia (a heartbeat kink). If that’s not your thing, then turn around now.
> 
> Both characters depicted are 20+ years old.
> 
> Thank you, and enjoy!

“We lucked out,” Kainoa said as they began stripping out of their clothes. “I can’t believe there’s nobody here.”

Maxim followed their lead, gripping the hem of his shirt and pulling it up and over his crocodilian head. “Everyone’s still enjoying the festival.” He stretched out his fan-like back fin, the matching one that ran along his skull and neck flaring with it. “It’ll still be a few hours before we see anyone else.”

Kainoa could still faintly hear the jovial sounds of celebration in the distance. Maxim had brought them to his homeworld, Khrykol, to take in the Festival of Elzor. The Crogalli race gathered annually on this night to witness Khrykol’s third moon appearing over the capital city, having completed its year-long orbit. The parties went on until sunrise, Elzor shining down upon them all. Her cool, blue glow illuminated the calm water in front of Kainoa and Maxim, casting flattering highlights and shadows upon the handsome Crogalli’s features.

The lake was a very enchanting spot. Khrykol’s dusty, blue-green foliage lined the edges. Bioluminescent pollen floated and swirled by on the evening breeze. Nearby stood an old Crogalli ruin—a remnant of a long passed, dark age of wars and turmoil. It was a stronghold of sorts in a dilapidated state with missing pieces of walls and towers that had crumbled and could be seen poking out of the water where they had fallen.

Kainoa and Maxim had stolen away to this place from the crowds to enjoy some solitude, take a moonlit skinny dip, and—seeing as they were alone out there—Kainoa hoped that the two of them could get up to a little something more. Sex had been on the human’s mind for hours now. It was hard for it not to be; what with the jeweled plug still deep in their ass and all.

They had spent time prepping themself while Maxim had been enjoying one of his inordinately long showers. It had been hard to stay quiet while doing so, but they had succeeded in stretching their ass and inserting the plug. They had even had enough time left to spare to stand in front of the mirror and admire the cute, blue, heart-shaped gem.

The intended end to it had been to reveal the plug’s presence to Maxim upon returning to the hotel; a fact that they knew would drive the Crogalli wild enough to swiftly replace it with his cocks in a near-instant. But Maxim had insisted on taking a dip in some cool water just around the time that Kainoa was going to suggest heading back. Not that they were at all averse to lakeside sex under the stars—even if they had been, they couldn’t wait any longer.

Kainoa clearly had a good poker face because their boyfriend hadn’t caught on all night. It had been a battle not to squirm whenever they sat down. There had been a few times that they had almost exposed their secret when the plug shifted inside them just right and pressed against their prostate. Their tongue was a little sore from biting back moans.

It was a good thing that they weren’t one to get hard just from anal stimulation; they always needed to have their cock stroked or sucked for that. Having to hide a raging boner all night would have been one too many extra elements. But the plug still felt amazing, stuffing them and keeping them loose for Maxim. The sight of their boyfriend stepping out of his pants, his muscles rippling under glinting scales, was the final culprit of their peaking arousal.

Maxim waded out into the lake until he was waist-deep and enthusiastically leaped in the rest of the way. He disappeared under the water for a bit before his fins poked out from the surface and he reemerged.

He turned, water dripping off of his snout. “Come here, babe,” he said. “It’s not cold at…all.”

Kainoa smiled as his voice trailed off. Maxim had looked to his partner to find them stroking their cock to full hardness, having walked towards him until the water was licking at their light brown thighs.

“How about you come here?” Kainoa purred.

Maxim didn’t waste time with a reply. He swam forward, stood, and strode up to Kainoa, his four eyes flashing in the light and not leaving his partner’s gaze. His reptilian lips parted on a heavy exhale that dripped with desire. A roguish smile followed.

"Better to work up a good, hot sweat first,” he said. His hand reached between them, gently tapping Kainoa’s wrist. “Here; let me.”

Kainoa allowed Maxim to wrap his large fingers around their cock. They let out a gasp as their hole clenched around the plug, digging it into that sweet, sensitive spot inside them.

Maxim stroked them slowly. He used his free hand to brush their shoulder-length, lightly curled hair away from their neck before nuzzling his snout into it. His breathing grew deep; he had always gone on about how good Kainoa’s scent was. He groaned, his tongue darting out against their pulse point.

“Have I told you,” he said lowly in their ear, his fingers threading lightly into thick, dark strands. “How much I love that you grew out your hair?”

“Only about a—hah—a hundred times since I did,” Kainoa said. “Nice to play with, right?”

Maxim hummed. “Yeah…can say the same about this.” He stroked Kainoa’s dick a little faster. A single affectionate purr rumbled through him as his partner moaned and rocked minutely into his touch. “All of you is so fucking beautiful…I love you.”

“I love you too…you big sap,” Kainoa said between breaths.

Scaly lips brushed against the shell of their ear, warm breath ghosting over their skin. Their gaze flicked downwards and they saw that Maxim’s cocks were now protruding from his slit. The tentacle-like members were light teal and shiny with his natural lubrication. The clear, slick liquid rolled off the smooth flesh and dripped into the water.

“Let’s not forget about you,” Kainoa said.

They reached for the lower of Maxim’s cocks, taking it into their hand. As they began stroking, they felt a shiver run through the Crogalli’s frame and his upper cock wrapping around their wrist. It contracted against them, hot and pulsating.

Maxim pulled back from his mouthy attentions at his partner’s neck to draw them into a kiss. The reptilian mouth was still sweet from overly-sugary festival food as Kainoa’s tongue roamed over sharp fangs to meet Maxim’s. They began to jerk him in earnest and their increased speed was immediately reciprocated.

The large, calloused hand on Kainoa’s dick was nearly making them shake. After hours of trying and failing to ignore it, they gave themselves up to the feeling of the thick plug inside of them, riding the intense pleasure of its stretch. Even the slightest of clenches upon it, coupled with Maxim’s strokes, started to pull loud, unabashed moans from them.

Maxim chuckled. “Damn, you’re really feeling it tonight,” he said, breathing hard against their lips. “I’m just jerking you off but you sound like you’re getting fucked.”

As much as Kainoa wanted just that, their attention had zeroed in on Maxim’s pulse beating under their palm where they had rested it against his neck. It was a weird kink of theirs (or not so much; as Maxim had reassured them when they had told him), but they got off on heartbeats. They loved feeling and hearing their boyfriend’s pleasure pounding from inside of him. It was quick for the moment, but they wanted to get it racing.

Maxim seemed to catch on as he saw where they were looking. He grinned; he knew how to best help them indulge. His hand left their dick and they similarly released him.

“Lemme get around you,” he said.

Kainoa nodded and watched as Maxim coiled his cocks around theirs. The appendages lightly squeezed, sheathing the human in a mind-blowing tightness. They brought their head to Maxim’s chest, their ear pressed just below his left collarbone. They could hear the deep, heavy-sounding thumps of his heart. It was equal parts comforting and arousing. The sound went straight to their cock—almost literally as they could feel Maxim’s dicks throbbing in time with it.

Their boyfriend’s hand came up to hold their head where it was, gently carding into their hair once more.

“S’that good? Do you hear it?” he asked. “How excited I am?”

“Yeah,” Kainoa gasped, their own heart rate having already surpassed the one in their ear. “I—shit…can I move?”

“Fuck me to it,” Maxim said. A reptilian hiss of breath left him. “Let’s see how long it takes for you to not be able to keep up.”

Following the fast rhythm of the beats, Kainoa started thrusting. The sound of their cock rubbing in between Maxim’s was wet as the Crogalli’s slick increased. With each thrust, Kainoa’s tip would breach Maxim’s slit only slightly, but the simple added penetration was enough to send shocks through them. The heat of it sucked them in deliciously every time and they made a mental note to ask their boyfriend to let them properly fuck him there some time.

The pleasure was starting to bring out Maxim’s voice. Low groans gave way to loud, unrestrained moaning. His heart was galloping, pounding hard in his heaving chest. Kainoa placed their hand next to their face to feel it. They managed to stay with the thundering pace and drove their hips into him.

Kainoa’s own cries were added to the mix as their hole kept tightly hugging the plug. Their insides felt full and crowded in the best possible way, and it was making them hyper-aware of their overstimulated prostate. The bundle of nerves was being mercilessly ground and pressed. It had been teased for hours and was retaliating by being the epicenter of some of the most intense waves of pleasure that Kainoa had ever felt.

Maxim’s cocks squeezed Kainoa as the human kept up their thrusting, the desperate need to cum growing with each second. The Crogalli’s heart rate reached its apex. It became impossible to match the beats as the organ skipped and struggled to keep up. The pounding was almost deafening. Kainoa moaned, feeling their boyfriend’s heart frantically beating against them like it wanted to break free from his chest.

“F-fuck…so fast,” they whimpered, their thrusts becoming inconsistent. “Like it’s gonna—hahhh—gonna b-burst.”

Maxim’s breaths were heavy and panting. Between them, he said, “I know…it’s pounding in my ears. I’m…shit, I’m—!”

He let out a long groan and came like a shot. His cocks throbbed around Kainoa, spurting thick ropes of cum over their abdomen. He trembled hard and held his partner tightly to him. The hand on the back of their head pressed them harder against his pulse as his heart went wild in his ecstasy.

Kainoa was quick to follow, burying the tip of their cock into Maxim’s slit. They cried out as they released and pumped their load between his folds. Seed leaked out around them, dripping over the sides of Maxim’s lower cock. The Crogalli’s pulse was calming down but still working hard, making Kainoa shiver as his cocks continued to twitch with it.

As usual, Maxim could go for another round and seemed ready for it immediately. Kainoa felt his hand trailing down their back and over their ass, a finger moving to probe their hole. Their boyfriend froze upon grazing the plug and he released a shuddering breath as the realization washed over him.

“Have you…had that in…all night?” he asked slowly. He swallowed audibly.

Kainoa smiled and nodded, running their hand down his chest. “Mhm.”

Maxim made a deep, gravelly noise that sounded like it came right out of some humid prehistoric jungle. He freed Kainoa’s cock, unwrapping it from his own.

“Turn around,” he said huskily. “I’ve gotta see this.”

There was a remnant base of one of the ruin’s pillars nearby which Kainoa sauntered over to on slightly weak legs. Though spent, they had every intention of having Maxim fuck them if it was what he pleased. They bent to rest their hands on the stone and present their plugged hole. Their fingers dug into the crumbled rock in anticipation as they heard the Crogalli moving through the water towards them.

His big hands were quickly on their ass, spreading them for a better view. He dropped to his knees behind them with a muttered curse.

“Only you could make something like this so damn gorgeous,” he said.

“Festive too,” Kainoa said. “S’blue.”

Maxim laughed. “I’m sure the elder spirits would love to know that you’re competing with Elzor like this.”

“Am I winning?” Kainoa asked, gasping as they felt a warm tongue on their balls and flaccid cock.

“By a landslide,” Maxim said. Two of his fingers found their way to just below Kainoa’s hole, massaging up and down their taint. “I think I’m a little jealous though…let’s get this out of you, hm? I bet you’re dying to mix things up and get stuffed with something else by now.”

“Please.”

Maxim gripped the plug’s jeweled base. “You ready?”

Humming an affirmative, Kainoa took a deep breath and tried to relax. They felt the plug moving, backing out of them very slowly. It was hard not to tighten around it as the motion dragged it through their sensitive walls. Still buzzing from their orgasm, the pleasure left them shaking. The thickest part of the plug began to stretch the ring of muscle at their entrance. A moan was wrenched from their throat and their body nearly sucked the toy back in. Maxim gently stroked the small of their back.

“Almost got it, Kai,” he said, lust smoldering under his comforting tone.

The plug slid free, leaving Kainoa feeling empty. It should have been a relief after hours of relentless fullness, but they wanted it back. They wanted more. They wanted Maxim. Their hole fluttered, no doubt visibly winking.

Kainoa barely registered the dull thud of the plug being tossed over to the grass as Maxim took hold of their waist. The slick tip of the Crogalli’s upper cock teased around their hole while the lower one reached down to cup and fondle their balls. Their body jolted as their cock twitched itself to half-hardness, not likely to go any further.

“Fuck,” Maxim hissed, his tip being enveloped by Kainoa’s heat. He groaned as his first cock slid home with ease, buried as deep as it could reach. It throbbed intensely inside of them, the nerves probably twice as ignited after cumming already. “Can you take the other one right now? I…I’m not gonna last long.”

“Do it,” Kainoa almost whined, moaning as their boyfriend’s second dick probed underneath the first. Within moments, it was slowly pushing in as well.

Maxim started thrusting slowly. His natural lubrication was flowing profusely, leaking out around his dual girth. The rhythmic squelching noise they made was positively filthy. Kainoa rocked back into their boyfriend’s hips, quickly spurring him into moving faster.

He started pounding into them and grunting with the effort. His voice was a deep, highly aroused growl as he kept repeating their name and praising their body. Soon enough, he was bending over them, his arms wrapped around their chest as he railed them. His hands groped at their pecs and nipples, and his breath panted in their ear.

Kainoa cried out loudly, long past caring if anyone heard them (if they had ever cared in the first place). They would never tire of feeling their boyfriend’s cocks slamming them. Maxim’s ability to independently control them had taken some getting used to, but Kainoa hadn’t complained. He was able to writhe and twist them while he thrusted, and it was almost too good for their human mind to handle. Each fuck felt like a risk of going brain dead.

Overstimulation washed over Kainoa and they welcomed it. Their vision grew fuzzy around the edges as their body crashed towards a second release. The furious pounding of their heartbeat filled their ears, maxing their arousal. Heat coiled tight in their loins and threatened to snap at the next electric prod of pleasure.

Their tip over that precipice came seconds later. Maxim’s fervid thrusting stuttered before he stilled far inside of them and spent himself, all but snarling as he did. His cocks pulsed in tandem, spurting their hot loads.

Kainoa’s eyes rolled, their body convulsing uncontrollably as they followed their boyfriend over the edge. Their orgasm was dry, but it was no less explosive as their hole throbbed and clenched onto Maxim’s dicks, locking him in as he pumped them full of his excessive, thick cum.

The world filtered back slowly and Kainoa felt themself being moved, pliant within strong arms. Maxim picked them up and sat them both down into what became chest-deep water. He seemed content to stay inside of them as he kept them in his lap and leaned against the pillar. The two of them breathed heavily together, Kainoa still trembling with aftershocks.

Maxim rested his head on his partner’s shoulder. “You okay? Looked like you almost passed out there.”

“Take it as a compliment,” Kainoa said, nuzzling him with their cheek. “I’m fine. It was just a lot after the plug.”

“I’ll bet…thanks for that surprise though. It was so hot, knowing you had that thing up inside you while we were in public.”

“Maybe I’ll involve you next time. How do you feel about remote control vibrators?”

Maxim’s dicks twitched. “Fuck.”

“I’ll take that as a yes?”

Kainoa chuckled but silenced themself as they heard the distinct sound of a few groups of people entering the area. Their boyfriend muttered a curse and pulled out, drawing gasps from the both of them as his cum leaked out into the water. Still holding Kainoa close, he froze.

“Shit—,” he began.

“Our clothes are over there,” Kainoa interrupted as the same realization struck them. They were stuck—unless they wanted to flash everyone.

“N-no. Well, that too but—.” He craned his neck and looked to the bank. “I threw the fucking plug up with them. It’s just out there.”

Kainoa peeked around the pillar and over to the bank where they had left their clothes. Quite plainly, they could see the blue jewel brightly reflecting Elzor’s light. They clapped their hand over their mouth to stifle the laughter that burst from them at the sight of it twinkling like some pure, innocent treasure. Maxim’s look was incredulous for only a moment before his frame was shaking from barely restrained hysterics.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~  
> I have a whole variety of other exophilia stories available to read as well, so check out my profile if you're interested!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://ash-rigby.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/terato_ash)
> 
> *****Please Read: I don't interact with people under 18 or those who don't specify their age in their profile. I'll thank everyone here for any comments. They're highly appreciated and I love getting them, but don't expect replies unless you are an adult and publicly letting that be known.*****


End file.
